Un mago del rey
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN-Ignis lidia con los planes del príncipe heredero para el Halloween, mientras que debe sobrellevar sus pretendidas nupcias con la Condesa Marilynn. Las emociones pican peor que las abejas en la piel. Si le prestas atención, bien dentro de esa cajita donde Ignis oculta sus sentimientos, protegida de miradas indiscretas, puedes oírlo gritar. (UN CIELO DE ESTRELLAS ROTAS 2)
1. Capítulo 1

**Un mago del rey  
** **Por Strange and intoxicating -rsa-  
Traduccion: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **Notas** : este capitulo es triste, e incluye auto mutilación. Si eso te molesta, por favor no prosigas la lectura.

 **NdT** : Disculpen los errores gramaticales y de sintaxis. Pasé tres días traduciendo esto, y no tengo beta reader. Además, se me complica que la traducción al inglés del juego haya decidido hacer a Ignis menos cercano a Noctis, llamándolo más como "su alteza" que por su nombre, y decidieron ponerle el apodo de Iggy, algo que no existe en la versión al japonés ni la castellana (que es la que manejo), por lo cual, para no alejarme demasiado del original, adapté el apodo a "Ig".

 **PARTE 2 de _"El cielo de estrellas partidas"_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

"No, Noctis. No puedo vestir esto."

Ignis se acomodó rápidamente los lentes, y miró con hosquedad las ropas que sostenía Noctis. Los colores resaltaban contra la pálida piel de sus brazos, de color purpura, como un moretón sobre la piel. La tela parecía suave, al menos podía apreciar eso: Noctis, al menos, lo sabía cuando ordenó esa prenda al sastre de su padre, de que sólo se usaría lo mejor. Podía incluso ver que la tela se parecía bastante a la de su camisa color purpura favorita, el animal print ligero, pero aun notorio.

Estaba salpicado de flores, como pequeños agujeros negros que se tragaban todo el color que les rodeaba. Los detalles de la costura y el encaje eran impecables, con una dulzura que podría haber hecho a una mujer llorar. ¿Cuántas horas fueron perdidas en ese pálido borde gris, para que sea tan perfectamente medido? Incluso los dobladillos habían sido cosidos por lo que debió ser el amor de un profesional.

Y no, él no iba a vestirlo.

"Es mi gala de Halloween. Todos usarán disfraces, y conseguí que mi padre accediera en dejarnos hacer algo distinto. ¿Tienes idea de cuán difícil es que me deje hacer algo?". Ignis imaginarse oír a Noctis implorar, aunque el príncipe heredero nunca admitiría haberlo hecho. Era algo prosaico, muy por debajo de su estatus. "Vamos, Ig. Va a ser divertido."

"Ya le dije a Marilynn que asistiría a la gala con ella como pareja. Ayer escogimos nuestros disfraces."

La boca de Noctis hizo una mueca. " _Oh_."

Ignis volvió a mirar la prenda que sostenía Noctis entre sus brazos, y nuevamente al príncipe de cabello negro. "La semana pasada te pregunté si era aceptable."

Y lo había hecho: Noctis le había mirado igual a cómo lo hacía ahora. A Ignis le hacía acordar como se veía Noctis de niño, mientras chupaba un limón, intentando recordar la receta perfecta para la tarta de Tenebrae.

"Pensé que ella no vendría". Había algo que Noctis no decía, e Ignis intentó descubrir. ¿Qué era lo que había querido agregar? Noctis, últimamente, dejaba más palabras sin decir de las que expresaba. Era como completar un rompecabezas con la mitad de las piezas. ¿Cómo se suponía que a descubrir lo que el príncipe intentaba decir?

"Lo siento". Ignis no sabía de qué se disculpaba, pero era consciente de que su respuesta no aplacaría a Noctis, no cuando estaba en un humor como ése. "¿Preferirías que lo cancelara?"

Claro que Marilynn estaría molesta, pero ella sin duda lo tomaría como era. Ella y Noctis se habían visto en unas pocas y formales ocasiones, tomada del brazo de Ignis, mientras bailaban las piezas esperadas, y él la hacía dar giros, mientras ella reía. Noctis le besó los nudillos, y ella había arrugado el ceño, porque claro que ella lo sabía. Ellos se conocían desde hacía años, aunque fuera sólo una conocida del príncipe. Era, quizás, ése el motivo por el cual Noctis era tan indiferente sobre la cortejada de Ignis.

Marilynn era una chica dulce, con un rostro en forma de corazón y ojos avellanados, el cuerpo más rollizo que otras, pero para Ignis encajaba perfecta. Era dulce, de buen carácter, y una condesa por derecho propio. Y, lo más importante, ella lo entendía. Ignis estaba seguro de que la dulce Marilynn comprendía partes de él que ninguna otra persona en Eos lo hacía… incluso más que el príncipe.

Ciertamente, más que el príncipe.

"Si deseas traerla, está bien. Me olvidé, eso es todo. Como sea, olvídalo: Gladio, Prompto y yo pensaremos en algo". Noctis sonrió, pero no se le reflejó en los ojos. Fue un buen intento, pero Ignis conocía toda faceta del comportamiento de su amigo. Había algo más en esa tonta gala de lo que Noctis deseaba admitir, algo sobre esa noche que tornaba a Noctis tan desanimado.

"Y, sin embargo, estás, evidentemente, desilusionado". Ignis podía leerlo como si las mejillas de Noctis fueran unos planos, en la forma que chasqueaba la lengua, en cómo las silabas parecían unirse en una amalgama de sonidos sin sentido. Era la misma manera en la Noctis hablaba cuando su padre rompía una promesa.

Noctis rió, el sonido fue un poco demasiado alto. "Nah. Nah, Ig, está bien. Estoy seguro de que ella quiere ver el palacio decorado. Papá dijo que podíamos usar el ala oeste de la Ciudadela…"

Ignis sonrió, la caricia de la felicidad acariciándole los labios. Sabía cuán importante era la tonta fiesta para Noctis: habían charlado de ella por semanas, creando planes para hacer con las Gujas e incluso con el rey mismo. Había sido una tarea por encima de la escuela y lo extracurricular, una en la cual él había ayudado bastante poco. Claro que Gladio le chismorrearía sobre las medidas de seguridad, mientras que Prompto refrenaría a Noctis en lo que sea que quisiera irse de manos con el presupuesto… cosa que era constante. Era un milagro que Prompto mostrara mayor madurez con el dinero que Noctis, pero no demasiado sorprendente.

Todo el reino sería suyo ese día… ¿Qué importaban unos pocos guiles?

"Hiciste un buen trabajo con esto, su alteza", dijo Ignis, dejando las palabras recorrer el dormitorio del príncipe.

Noctis hizo el disfraz un ovillo y lo arrojó en la caja original sobre su cama. El papel, así como la tela, sobresalieron, pero no pareció molestarle; en cambio, metió una manga y otra parte de la tela dentro de la caja, antes de cerrar la tapa un poco más fuerte de lo que Ignis consideró necesario. "¿De qué vas a venir?", le preguntó, mientras tomaba la caja y la arrojaba con poca ceremonia bajo la cama. Entonces, se tiró sobre las revueltas sabanas y se quedó mirando el techo, cruzando las manos tras la nuca.

Ignis miró la esquina de satén purpura asomándose por debajo de la cama, y se cruzó de brazos, antes de apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta. "Ella desea que vayamos como Leviatán y Bahamut."

Noctis resopló, pero intentó tapar el sonido volviendo la cara. "Eso suena como una verdadera historia de amor."

Ignis sabía que era mejor no pelear con su amigo. Empezaba a pesarle más de lo que admitía, consciente de que lo que hubiera en la cabeza de Noctis, hacía que su lado más caustico emergiera, como un behemoth. Lo último que Ignis quería era ponerlo de mal humor, Noctis era impetuoso e impulsivo, y sin duda se arrepentiría de las palabras que salieran de su boca. Pero eso era Noctis, y era mejor evitar el vitriolo en primer lugar.

"Noctis, si deseas decir algo, por favor, dímelo saber. Eres mi amigo más cercano, y no me agrada verte tan…". Ignis no podía hallar la palabra que describiera cómo se veía Noctis en ese momento. Ira justa y petulancia infantil, y una tristeza sin límites, que le retorcía las tripas a Ignis, bien dentro de aquella caja donde ponía todos sus pensamientos secretos.

"Amigo, estoy bien. Sólo trae a tu novia y usen sus lindos disfraces-"

"Prometida". Ignis tragó un nudo, y Noctis pareció paralizarse sobre la cama antes de levantarse de un salto, volviendo la cabeza a un lado.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Ignis apretó los labios y descruzó los brazos, antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos, y luego, otra vez, sobre su pecho. "Le hice la propuesta ayer: hemos pensado casarnos en primavera. Marilynn ama las flores-". Ignis sabía, en aquella caja secreta donde ocultaba sus sentimientos, exactamente lo que pasaba. Debía ser rápido y preciso, como una herramienta quirúrgica. Cortar el tumor, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de crecer. Cortar, arrancar la hierba mala de raíz, y asegurarse de echar sal en la tierra, luego haber terminado.

"Oh". Ignis no estaba seguro si fue una palabra, una maldición, un suspiro o siquiera un ligero soplo de viento.

"Nuestros padres concordaron que sería lo mejor, dado de que me gradué de mis cursos intensivos tras el verano. Tu padre… aprueba el enlace. Creemos que sería mejor festejar las nupcias antes de tu graduación. En ese caso, podríamos disfrutar una breve luna de miel, antes de que comiences con tus estudios universitarios."

"Sí. Una luna de miel. La universidad. Sí", Ignis podía oír las palabras salir de la boca de Noctis, pero era como si oyera a un robot. El color se fue del rostro del príncipe a medida que decía las palabras. "Eh, creo que preciso una ducha. Sabes dónde queda la puerta". Noctis salió a trompicones de la cama, en dirección a la puerta del baño, con las manos a los lados. Ignis podía ver la piel de los lados de las manos ponerse rojas, del mismo color que esa tela que había sostenido y sobre la que había reído apenas unos minutos antes… que ahora estaba tirada en una caja, fuera de la vista.

"Felicitaciones, Ig". Noctis lo miró a los ojos, los suyos profundamente azules, como el insondable cielo nocturno. "Estoy seguro de que será una boda hermosa". Inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo más atentamente, y era difícil para Ignis tomar sus emociones y guardarlas, más y más profundamente en aquella caja. La caja era tan insondable como los ojos de Noctis.

"Gracias."

Noctis se apartó y asintió dos veces, antes de morderse los labios. "Sí."

Se alejó rápidamente y cerró la puerta del baño, Ignis oyó el cerrojo.

Sabia cuando ya no era bienvenido.

Miró una última vez a la tela purpura en el piso de Noctis, antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta.

Limpió rápidamente la cocina y el living, atento de evitar dejar rastro alguno de sí mismo, dado que sabía que no era bienvenido. Ignis pensó en los pastelitos sobre la mesa de la cocina, pero se decidió por ni ocultarlos o guardarlas. Lo último que deseaba era que Noctis creyera que se había olvidado: la fragilidad de ese momento junto a la puerta del dormitorio había descolocado al consejero.

Para cuando salió del departamento del príncipe, sus manos estaban sudorosas y las tuvo que pasar varias veces contra los pantalones para quitarse la sensación de traición. Incluso su maldito cuerpo lo traicionaba, aunque eso no le era una novedad. Sufrió cientos de noches, y sufriría otras cien mil.

Cuando llegó hasta su auto, la mano resbaló de la puerta e Ignis sintió que el cuerpo se le derrumbaba antes de que su mente se diera cuenta. Las piernas eran como de gelatina, y no se podía sostener. Alargó las manos y sintió la grava clavarse en ellas, las rodillas separarse y el aire escapársele de los pulmones. Sólo pudo soltar una media risa medio llanto, mientras sacaba la mano de debajo de su cuerpo y observaba los puntos negros y rojos. Le recordaban las fotos de las galaxias, tan lejanas en el cielo.

Tenía el pecho tenso y le dificultaba respirar, e Ignis no podía aceptar eso: esta debilidad no podía aceptarla. La sangre en las manos, en el piso, en su lengua.

Se estiró y tomó el picaporte para ayudarse a ponerse de pie. No le importaban los pedacitos de suelo que se clavaban mucho más dentro de sus manos, que sólo dolerían más cuando amaneciera. Estaba seguro de que encontraría una mancha de sangre en la puerta al día siguiente, y recordaría promesas ingenuas, absurdas y dolorosas, y aquel abismo infinito.

Así no era como había planeado las cosas. Así no era como lo deseaba.

Esto no estaba bien.

Ignis se sentó frente al volante, cerrando las manos encima, hasta que la sangre bajó por sus muñecas y codos. Pudieron haber sido minutos, pudieron haber sido horas; nunca lo supo cuando al fin consiguió recomponerse lo suficiente como para limpiarse la sangre del pulgar, y apretar el botón de llamada a Gladio, sintiendo la sangre coagularse contra la chaqueta. Ese no era él, esto no era Ignis.

 _"¿Qué?"_

"Le dije a Noctis de las próximas nupcias". Siseó Ignis, mientras apretaba el altavoz y dejaba el teléfono sobre su regazo.

El otro se calló, antes de que se oyera un chasquido de metal contra metal. _"¿Dónde estás?"_

"Todavía en el estacionamiento."

 _"¿Un ataque de pánico? ¿Qué tan mal estás?"_

Ignis miró sus manos. "Quizás sería mejor que me lleves a casa. Podría hacerlo yo, pero…". Sin embargo, el chasquido de metal fue más alto que la voz de Gladio, y se replicó en el teléfono de Ignis. No tuvo que ver con las manos sanguinolentas.

 _"Dame diez minutos. No hagas alguna idiotez."_

Ignis quiso resoplar, pero no se sintió con la energía suficiente. Le era tan difícil como lo que se derramó dentro del cuarto de Noctis. Pero lo metió dentro de su caja, y simplemente se quedó mirando al parabrisas. "Me caí, fue un accidente."

Gladio no dijo nada al otro lado de la línea, pero Ignis cerró los ojos y escuchar el sonido de pasos rápidos y, luego, el encendido de un motor. _"Así que, ¿supongo que te dio un puñetazo en la cara y lo dejaste?"_

Si sus manos no hubieran estad sangrando, Ignis se hubiera frotado las sienes. "No Gladio. Él… simplemente me felicitó."

El otro lado de la línea se quedó en silencio, y luego hubo un repentino. _"Oh."_

Ignis se encogió. "Si puedes, por favor, no digas nada. Él dijo lo mismo."

 _"Esto es malo, Ig. Sabes que está enamorado de ti-"_

Ignis apretó "terminar llamada" y apoyó los puños en el volante. Sería peligroso hablar con su amigo mientras conducía, y Gladio lo sabía. Estuvo tentado de llamar a Marilynn, pero era consciente de que eso solo la alteraría.

Ella sabía que el príncipe heredero estaría siempre primero- era algo que el padre de ella valoraba tanto como detestaba, porque significaba una cercanía con la familia Caelum que iba más allá del consejo. Su futuro yerno y consejero del Próximo Rey de Lucii era una bendición enorme, sin importar los murmullos sobre la maldición de los Lucis. El conde Jasius Kaldros no era un hombre malévolo: amaba a su hija, y sólo deseaba lo mejor para ella. Y, en Insomnia, donde la sangre era más importante que la felicidad, significaba ver a una chica dulce dentro del disfraz de Leviatán, tomada del brazo de un fraude.

Estaba agotado. Había sido un día largo, desde el momento en que despertó a las cinco y media, para prepararse para la política de la mañana y asuntos internos. Había tratos que firmar, notas que tomar y precisaba entender los sí y no de cada papel en el escritorio del rey. Esos eran el futuro de Noctis, su futuro.

Durante el almuerzo, se pasó la escasa hora con Marilynn en el patio. Ella le había hecho unos sándwiches, e Ignis le sonrió, a pesar de estar masticando un trozo de cascara de huevo en la ensalada. No dijo nada al respecto sobre ella tomando pedacitos de su propio sándwich y dándoselo a las aves, en lugar de comérselo. Importaba que ella lo intentara: no era su culpa de que Ignis fuera mejor cocinero. Y siempre había tiempo para aprender.

Después, de regreso al trabajo y luego, cocinar más tartas Tenebrae, aunque sabía que nunca estarían bien para Noctis; sin embargo, igual lo intentaría. No eran las tartas: nunca tuvo que ver con ellas.

Tenía que ver con promesas y abismos sin fondo, y desesperación. Era sobre soledad y necesidad.

Era sobre una caja bajo la cama de Noctis, y la que estaba dentro del alma de Ignis, la que él había cerrado y ocultado.

Por suerte, Gladio fue más rápido de lo que Ignis creyó: le golpeó la ventanilla y le evitó a Ignis hacerse un lío.

El consejero levantó la mano para bajar la traba, pero cuando Gladio vio la sangre, le abrió él.

"Rayos, sí que te hiciste una buena", le murmuró mientras sostenía la puerta para que el otro descendiera. "¿Qué diablos te hiciste, agarraste un cuchillo y te divertiste?"

"Te aseguro que se ve peor de lo que es. Fue una simple caída". Y lo había sido, pero el clavarse la gravilla para sentir algo más que el dolor acuciante en otras partes de las cuales no quería hablar… eso era más cosa de Noctis. "Creo que es mejor que sólo me lleves a casa."

"Ig, está bien, lo entiendo". Gladio cerró la puerta del auto y lo miró. "¿Las llaves?"

"En mi bolsillo", Ignis las señaló con el hombro izquierdo. "Puedes cerrarlo. Voy a dejar que las Gujas lo recojan en la mañana."

Gladio se inclinó y se sacó las llaves del bolsillo, para apretar el botón de cerrado y devolverlas donde iban. "Sí, sí, puedes dormir en mi sofá y te doy un aventón en la mañana."

"¿Recuerdas la hora en que me despierto?"

La nariz del robusto se arrugó. "Sí, tú y tu maldita obsesión de estar levantado al amanecer". Ignis habría sonreído, pero ni podía obligar a su boca arrugarse. Era demasiado. "Vamos, deja que te abra la puerta."

Ignis miró a su amigo y recordó la primera vez que se conocieron, cuando niños, tantos años atrás. Los dos habían recibido el mismo deber para con el futuro rey – la espada y el escudo, morir por su rey. Y los dos se tomaron sus deberes muy en serio, como soldaditos de juguete listos para la guerra.

"Cometí un error, Gladio", Ignis cerró las manos y se clavó las unas en las palmas.

El rostro de Gladio se suavizó, y su barba resaltó contra la piel. "Crees que cometiste un error. No puedes controlar este tipo de cosas, Ig, así que no lloriquees. Volvamos a casa y curemos esos muñones que tienes por manos. Sube". Sostuvo la puerta, y el otro subió al Audi negro, cuidando de no tocar nada. Gladio amaba ese auto tanto como el rey Regis amaba al Regalia.

"¿Quieres que te ponga el cinturón también?", rió Gladio, luego de acomodarse al otro lado.

"A menos que desees sangre en tu auto", le dijo su amigo inexpresivamente, mientras lo miraba. "Tú eliges, Gladio."

El otro giró los ojos y se estiró, asegurando el cinturón. "Sólo acomódate. ¿Quieres que llame a Marilynn? Ella siempre parece saber cómo calmarte."

Ignis negó. No, no quería ver a Marilynn ahora. Y, por supuesto, la guja que la acompañaba no lo querría ver a él.

"Creo que él está con ella esta noche. No… no quiero importunarles. Ella hace más de lo que debe, así que no es justo quitarle su poca libertad."

"Supongo que tengo suerte de que a mi viejo no le importe con quien me case, mientras no la embarace sin un anillo primero". Gladio encendió el motor y lentamente hizo avanzar el coche. Atravesaron el estacionamiento, pasaron filas de los que parecían el mismo auto, y sólo cuando llegaron a la cima fue que Ignis se percató de que no deseaba mirar el cielo.

Sintió otra vez el tirón en el pecho: esta era su debilidad, la que no podía aceptar. ¿Por qué ahora?

"Oye, oye, Ig. Sólo respira. Sé que te gusta el numerito de "guardarse las emociones", pero no quiero limpiar una vomitada de mi tapizado cuando termines estallando."

Había cierto dejo de humor en el tono de su amigo, uno que sólo lo hacía sentirse peor. ¿Desde cuándo la fachada se había roto, y el asustado niño se había asomado?

" _Oh_."

Sí, en ese momento Ignis supo que ya no podría ocultar lo que había sabido en el corazón durante años. Había ignorado los comentarios y chistes de Gladio, las suaves e inquisitivas miradas de Marilynn, incluso los comentarios ocasionales del mismo rey, que se sentaba en su trono de cráneos, huesos y sangre.

Era una simple palabra, que cargaba la gracia de un mazazo.

Ignis miró la curva del camino y al cielo, frunciendo el ceño a la ligera ondulación del nuevo muro. No bloqueaba del todo las estrellas, pero hacia más difícil verlas que durante su infancia. En aquellos días, antes de que Noctis cayera en coma, podían ver el brillo de las galaxias y las nebulosas, con una claridad que incluso haría llorar a la diosa. Ahora, el cielo estaba manchado por un ligero brillo rosado de la magia, que le recordaba el amanecer. La mayoría de los habitantes de Insomnia no notaban la diferencia, pero Ignis podía hacerlo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado entre los muros de la Ciudadela, observando el brillo del cristal contra los pisos de mármol y las paredes de piedra, esperando hasta que su más preciado amigo despertara. A lo mejor, aquella calima siempre estuvo presente, pero Ignis despertó cuando lo hizo Noctis.

"Ig… ¿por cuánto?"

Ignis fue despertado de sus pensamientos mientras se volvía a ver a su antiguo amigo. Sabía sobre qué le preguntaba, y una parte de él no deseaba responderle. Pero, sin embargo, lo hizo, porque ya había pasado el momento de ocultarlo.

"¿Recuerdas el viaje a la costa? Deben haber pasado… ¿cuatro años?"

Si Gladio no lo recordaba, Ignis hubiera entendido. No fue algo particularmente sobresaliente: el rey había asignado a Cor y a Clarus para que acompañaran al príncipe heredero al escondite que había entre el muro y un desnudo estrecho de arena dorada. Era un sitio abierto al público, pero el rey había cerrado un espacio para exclusivo uso imperial. Típicamente, el sitio había quedado solo con el muro a cincuenta metros sobre sus cabezas y las aves de presa recogiendo peces de la costa. ¿Qué mejor sitio para celebrar el cumpleaños del príncipe?

Pasaron el día bajo el sol y la arena, y era uno de los pocos momentos que Ignis recordaba de su infancia donde no se esperaron protocolos o demostraciones. Habían querido acampar esa noche bajo las estrellas, algo que sorprendió a Ignis en un primer momento. Noctis no era de los que gustara del aire libre, e incluso menos de un lugar que implicara estar lejos de su cama, pero, esa noche, le había sonreído y comido sus hot dogs medio quemados con demasiada mostaza y sin verduras. Después, habían armado el campamento, mientras que Cor, Clarus y Gladio simulaban peleas bajo menguante la luz del atardecer, e Ignis le enseñaba a Noctis sobre las estrellas.

No era que Noctis ya no lo supiera por sus clases, pero… había una gran diferencia entre aprender de los libros y verlo.

Era difícil ver los puntos contra el horizonte, pero Ignis había llevado los dedos contra el cielo, un brazo tras la cabeza para que le ayudara ver lo que explicaba.

El cálido cuerpo de Noctis estaba a su lado, sus caderas huesudas se apoyaban en las suyas cada vez que se movía o se acomodaba para señalar el cielo. Se quedaron incluso después de que los otros decidieran irse a dormir, aunque Ignis era más que consciente de como Cor y Clarus observaban a Noctis, mientras los adolescentes intentaban dormir.

No había nada impropio sobre esa noche, pero, en un momento, Noctis se estiró y se agarró del pijama de Ignis. El príncipe se acurrucó a su lado, sin aflojar las manos. Ignis no pudo decir si fue el cabello de Noctis, que se erguía encima de su cabeza como una aureola de obscuridad, la pequeña sonrisa que esbozaba mientras se acercaba a Ignis o la manera en que las estrellas del cielo parecían bendecirlos con una lluvia de meteoritos, que parecieron abarcar todo el horizonte. Pero fue entonces en que Ignis bajó la mirada a su amigo más cercano, su rey, y supo que ésa era la persona por la que estaba destinado vivir, por la estaba destinado morir.

Gladio no respondió, en cambio, siguió conduciendo por el angosto camino. El cielo ahora estaba interrumpido por rascacielos, que bloqueaban el cielo sonrosado.

Ignis intentó mover las manos, pero era más fácil decirlo. Los pulmones se sentían como si estuvieran quemados y tuviera la cabeza llena de humo, era demasiado para él. Lo arrojó todo en la caja, para poder mantenerse entero.

El viaje no fue largo, quizás unos quince minutos, pero Ignis sintió cada giro, vuelta y desnivel del camino. El cuerpo le pedía sentirlo, recordarlo.

La vida era cruel.

Llegaron a lo de Gladio, y su amigo no le dejó abrir la puerta tampoco entonces, era como un infinito desfile de la vergüenza, las manos de Ignis un castigo por sus palabras, por la falsedad de la vida que vivía. Podía sentir las puertas mirarlo evaluativamente, y no podía fallarles.

El departamento de Gladio, gracias a Shiva, no estaba tan mal como el de Noctis. Había un equipo de camping tirado en el medio del living, una lámpara en la mesa de la cocina con las tripas al aire, y un par de botas embarradas tras la puerta. Un olor flotaba en el aire, había un sándwich a medio comer en el mostrador, con una bolsa de patatas fritas abierta al lado, derramando papitas grasientas sobre la madera. Aun así, no había platos sucios en el fregadero, e Ignis sabía que no había bichos bajo las ropas. Y, se permitió una semi sonrisa, no había fideos instantáneos.

"Siéntate en alguna parte, ponte cómodo. Esta parte te va a doler como la mierda."

Ignis no se quitó el saco, sabiendo que eso solo revelaría cuanta sangre había derramado por una razón egoísta y tonta, así que se quitó los zapatos y alargó las manos, lentamente acomodándose sobre el sofá de cuero marrón en la esquina del cuarto, una mesita de madera un tanto desordenada en frente de él. gladio desapareció en el baño y emergió pronto con una toalla al hombro, una botella de poción en una mano y un par de pinzas en la otra.

"Primero hay que limpiar esas manos", se disculpó, mientras acomodaba las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina y luego al fregadero. Gladio tomó un bol plateado de junto al fregadero y abrió el agua caliente, metiendo los dedos debajo para revisar la temperatura. Cuando estuvo a su gusto, llenó el bol y cerró el agua. "Pon las manos aquí unos minutos."

Ignis alzó más las manos. "Enróllame las mangas, por favor. Así, tal vez no termine ensuciándome del todo". Pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para eso, aunque Gladio accedió.

"También te cagaste la rodilla."

Ignis podía sentirlo, pero para nada se comparaba con sus manos. Sólo tarareó como respuesta, y metió las manos en el agua tibia. Ese tarareo se convirtió en un siseo, mientras el agua se llenaba de sangre y una mezcla de mugre con gravilla.

"¿Demasiado caliente?", preguntó Gladio, pero Ignis sólo encogió el hombro.

"Está bien."

Gladio frunció el ceño y se quitó su chaqueta, colocándola en el sofá junto a Ignis. Luego fue a la mesa y meditó un momento, antes de sacar un encendedor negro, lo pasó un par de veces por los bordes de las pinzas, antes de bañarlas con la poción. Era curioso observar el líquido de color poco saludable manchar la alfombra.

Gladio se sentó en el suelo y le tomó la mano. "Dale, dame. Ah, no me mires así. No voy a caer en esa. No me das miedo."

Ignis hizo una mueca.

Eso sólo hizo que Gladio riera con mayor fuerza. "Dame la mano, prometo que no la voy a cagar más de lo que ya hiciste."

Ignis miró el agua tibia y sanguinolenta y, al fin se apartó, sintiendo el dolor mucho más real cuando el aire le tocó la piel. Luchó por no gemir, mientras Gladio le daba vuelta la mano y revelaba la palma.

El grandote silbó. "Qué desastre."

Ignis miró la mano, sin sorprenderse de ver la grasa sonrosada y el músculo expuesto. Observó cómo Gladio llevaba la pinza a una de las piedritas que estaba profundamente clavada en la piel, y se tragó un quejido cuando tiró.

Así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que Gladio estuvo conforme con que las manos estuvieran lo mejor posible, y luego abrió la botella de poción. "Esto va arder", se disculpó, pero a Ignis ya no le importaba.

Siempre era una sensación extraña el como la poción tocaba la piel y crepitaba, luego cerraba la herida y los músculos se unían, imitando a la perfección el cómo habían estado antes. Y no era una imitación – Ignis ya no podía ver la cicatriz en la mano de unos meses atrás, cuando había agarrado una bandeja demasiado caliente de encima de la cocina. Le había quemado profundamente, y no quedaba casi marca. Incluso el lunar entre su pulgar izquierdo y el índice ya no estaba, se había ido gracias a la magia.

"Déjame verte la rodilla", le dijo Gladio, y le tomó el cinturón. Apartó la hebilla de calavera y el cinto cayó de las caderas de Ignis.

"Detente, Gladio."

El otro alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño. "Ig, tengo que revisarte la pierna. No te voy a hacer nada, eso ya fue hace bastante."

Y era cierto. Fue apenas lo que Ignis podía llamar aventura, o un calentón. Se había consumido antes de siquiera empezar, dos amigos intentando descubrir el sexo y los sentimientos destinados a otros. Pero, en ese estado, conteniendo sus emociones en esa cajita que guardaba dentro, Ignis no quería que nadie, incluso su más cercano amigo, le tocara. No importaba que ya lo hubieran hecho, que todas sus partes íntimas hayan sido vistas, que incluso sus manos lo hayan traicionado y mostraran su debilidad a Gladio, bajo la forma de heridas rosadas y blancas.

Ignis no dijo nada, pero, lo que fuera que vio Gladio en su rostro, bastó para que se apartara, soltando el cinturón. "Está bien. No lo haré, entiendo."

Ignis ni se dio cuenta de que tenía la espalda rígida, hasta que Gladio se levantó y le palmeó. Con esos movimientos, el castaño claro se hizo un ovillo sobre sí mismo. "Estás hecho un desastre, Ig. Tienes que solucionarlo, o te va a comer vivo."

Ignis sintió el dolor de la rodilla, y la suavidad de unas manos en las suyas. "Es más fácil decir esas cosas que hacerlas."

Gladio se encogió de hombros, y recogió el bol de agua sanguinolenta junto con la botella de poción vacía, para dejarlos en el fregadero. "Sí, quizás. O quizás tú y yo deberíamos olvidarlo todo y follar como conejos."

"No es sólo placer, Gladiolus", comenzó a decirle Ignis, pero Gladio lo interrumpió.

"No tienes que explícamelo. Te vas a casar, él se va a casar, todos van a ser miserables. Todos, menos yo. Yo voy a estar clavado con dos llorones, cada vez que se peleen. Sí - ¿sabes qué? Todos vamos a ser jodidamente miserables". Golpeó la canilla y el agua cayó sobre la poción y el bol. "Hasta que los dos arreglen sus mierdas."

Ignis se llevó una mano a sus lentes y los acomodó. Ahora podía sentir la chaqueta pegándosele a la piel, y el estomagó rugirle. "Mi ropa-"

"Sí, sí, en el armario. No solo tengo cosas de camping ahí."

Ignis le ignoró, parándose y luego doblándose cuando miró su rodilla. Había un agujero en el pantalón, pero no demasiado grande. Iba a estar bien.

"Tengo más pociones que puedes llevarte."

"Gracias."

Gladio sacudió la cabeza. "Sólo límpiate. Puedes dormir esta noche en el sofá. Te llevo de regreso a buscar tu auto en la mañana."

Ignis sólo pudo asentir, y solo se detuvo cuando Gladio le puso una mano en el hombro. "Vas a superar esto, Ig. Siempre lo haces."

Ignis no le respondió, en cambio, se volvió a mirar al más alto. "¿De qué deseaba Noctis que me disfrazara?"

Gladio frunció el ceño. "Te contó sobre eso, ¿eh?", le acarició los cabellos. "Tuvo la loca idea de que nos vistamos como los personajes de King's Knight, como hicimos de chicos. Íbamos a meter a Prompto en un traje de dragón, dado de que estábamos bastante seguros que este año su papá no iba querer hacerlo. Fue con los sastres para que te hicieran un disfraz sorprendente… supongo que no se va a usar este año."

Ignis recordó la tela purpura contra la mano de Noctis, de cómo cayó suavemente sobre el piso, cual lágrimas. "Desafortunadamente, no."

Y, aun así, él iba a vestir de Bahamut, y Noctis como Toby, porque los dos precisaban hacer sus papeles. Él no iba a hacer de Kaliva, ya no.

La infancia había terminado, con sus sueños ingenuos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Un mago del rey**

 **Por Strange and intoxicating -rsa-  
 _Traduccion_ : Maru de Kusanagi**

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

Aviso: Noctis es un poco bastardo al principio. En serio, un Noctis borracho y enojado es un gran bastardo, lo sabe y pronto todos los demás lo sabrán.

* * *

"Bueno, es agradable que te hayas molestado en aparecer."

Noctis estaba borracho.

No, más que borracho, Noctis estaba como _una cuba_. Estaba en ese punto de mareo, donde era consciente de que había cruzado el límite y, probablemente, debió haberse detenido en el cuarto trago- ¿o fue quinto? Estaba seguro de que, si le preguntaba a Prompto, el rubio sólo reiría y le alcanzaría un balde para los vómitos, sólo por si acaso.

Todavía podía mantenerse parado, lo que implicaba que no estaba tan pasado, pero sí lo bastante como para mandar al diablo el decoro. El decoro era para los idiotas que felicitaban a sus amigos por sus próximas nupcias. El decoro era para los bobos idiotas.

Y Noctis sabía que era un bobo idiota. Más que eso, era un mentiroso.

Noctis se miró el disfraz, tirando de la chalina verde que llevaba al cuello. Lo estaba enloqueciendo, pero no era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto… más que nada, porque Prompto se la había cosido a la camisa, de modo que hubiera una barrera entre su aliento y la persona que tuviera delante.

Claro que Prompto había intentado que evitara el licor, pero, cuando Noctis dijo sin más que, si Ignis iba a traer a su prometida… bueno, Prom bien podía pasarle la botella.

Así que ahí estaba, apestando alcohol, apenas manteniéndose en el límite entre la cordura y las náuseas, con Ignis y la fea perra de su futura esposa.

No había nada especial en ella. Era una gorda fea y aburrida. Era una porquería. Ella era una porquería. Todo sobre ella, desde sus ojos bajos y sus cachees rechonchos, hasta su vestido celeste claro, que parecía llevar un velo como de oráculo - ¿desde cuándo era una puritana? – hacía que Noctis quisiera gritar.

Marilynn era el enemigo, o así asumió el Noctis Borracho.

El Noctis Borracho no era amigo de nadie. Y, particularmente, no lo era de los amigos de Noctis.

Le parpadeó a la cerda y a Ignis, y luego giró los ojos. "Los dos se ven… estúpidos."

Marilynn tragó aire y rápidamente mostró la sonrisa más falsa que Noctis había visto en su vida: ¿a quién creía que engañaba? No había nada agradable en eso. "Su alteza, gracias por su invitación. La fiesta se ve maravillosa". Reverenció ella, y luego puso la mano en el brazo de Ignis. ¿Quién se creía que era, poniendo las manos sobre él, justo delante de Noctis?

" _Tú_ no fuiste invitada."

"Noctis: eso es de muy mala educación."

El príncipe giró los ojos. "Seguro Ig". Le dio la espalda a la pareja, aguantándose las náuseas. Intentó recordar el orden correcto de los tragos que había tomado, pero el tema era un poco borroso. "La comida está por allá. Trata de no comerte todo."

Intentó darse la vuelta, pero descubrió que alguien lo había tomado de la muñeca y lo hacía cruzar el salón, pasando por delante de cientos de coloridos invitados, que reían y sonreían, y los colores se deshacían en otro para crear un horrendo monstruo delante suyo.

"Noctis, ¿qué te pasa?" Ah, no era un monstruo. Sólo era Prom.

"Sácate el… el… coso". Noctis señaló la cabeza del disfraz. "¿Me vas a comer o algo así?"

El cabello de Prompto estaba aplastado y pegado sobre la frente, pero ni eso podía explicar el motivo por el que tenía un gesto de desaprobación. "¿Qué tan borracho estás?"

"No sé. ¿Mucho?"

Prompto puso la cabeza de monstruo bajo el brazo y se pasó la mano por la rente. "¡Está claro! ¡No puedes hablarle a Ignis de esa forma! La invitaste, ¿recuerdas?"

Noctis se encogió de hombros y se acomodó el cinto. "No fue que haya querido-"

Pero Prom sacudió la cabeza. "¡No importa! ¡Me dijiste que él incluso te preguntó si estaba bien! ¡Dos veces!"

"No es que pudiera haberle dicho que no."

"Dah. Ese es el motivo por el cual uno pide permiso-"

"No es así, Prom. Lo sabes, yo lo sé, todos lo sabemos". Noctis descubrió que su voz ascendía, y no le importaba quien lo escuchara. ¿Qué importaba? Era su fiesta, y podía hacer un berrinche si quería. "Se va a casar con ella, sin importar lo que yo diga."

Prom miró la cabeza de monstruo. "Sí, pero es tu fiesta, Noct. ¿Acaso no lo planeamos? ¿No se suponía que iba a ser divertido?"

Sí. Se suponía que iba a serlo. Se suponía que compartiría un rato con sus mejores amigos, se suponía que será una noche que todos recordarían.

Así no era como planeó el evento. Esto no era lo que deseaba.

Esto no estaba bien.

"Creo que necesito salir un rato. Vuelvo después". Noctis otra vez intentó quitarse la chalina, pero se quedó fija en su sitio.

Prom asintió "Si alguien pregunta a dónde fuiste, les diré que-"

"Morí. Sólo diles que me morí."

Eso no estaba demasiado lejos de la verdad.

* * *

"Él… estoy seguro de que fue el alcohol."

"Él… no debió haberlo hecho."

"No, no debió hacerlo. Fue cruel e innecesario. Pero, Ignis, es un _niño_."

Las palabras de Marilynn podían haber sido como una cachetada viniendo de otra persona, pero, viniendo de ella, eran concisas y compasivas. Más de lo que se merecía Noctis en ese momento.

Ignis la miró, a su ceño fruncido, el rizo de cabello que constantemente apartaba desde que se habían encontrado en la entrada, el destello del anillo en su dedo. Era el dedo más cercano al corazón, o así decían. Ignis sabía que eran babosadas, porque había un pequeño pendiente colgando de un cordón que llevaba atado al cuello. Definitivamente, no era un refulgente diamante que correspondiera con su estatus, pero le era mucho más preciado.

Ella era tan víctima como lo era él, tanto como lo era Noctis.

"Está herido, y estalló. Quizás lo olvidaste, pero hiciste lo mismo cuando eras más joven."

Había conocido a Marilynn por tan largo tiempo, que las estaciones y años se les caían encima. Ella le llevaba cinco años, y había sido preparada para el casamiento desde que era una niña, mucho antes de conocer quién sería el escogido. Había sido consciente de su rol, mientras que Ignis se había permitido enamoriscarse con el futuro rey.

Cuando descubrió los planes de su padre, hace tanto tiempo, había enfurecido. Había usado palabras como cuchillas, y dejado a Marilyn – alguien que él consideraba como una hermana mayor – arruinada. Le llevó tiempo aprender a esconder sus sentimientos, pero, antes de eso, había sido tan temerario como Noctis. E incluso ahora, consciente de la piel falsa que vestía, sabía de que sólo tomaría unas palabras bien empleadas para romperlo y hacerlo vomitar todo sobre el suelo de mármol.

Marilynn le palmeó el brazo, deslizando la mano por su capa negra. "Ignis, deberías dejarme hablar con él… a lo mejor, ¿puedo hacerlo razonar…?"

Ignis negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba la fiesta. Había disfraces y música alegre, interpretada por la orquesta real. Vio a las gujas deslizarse por las entradas, esperando que la paz se acabara en cualquier instante. No había duda de que algún borracho, gracias al alcohol contrabandeado al castillo (el rey Regis sin duda haría la vista gorda con un ligero encogimiento: las gujas podían hacerse cargo de uno o dos borrachos sin problemas), quien empezaría el efecto dominó en la fiesta.

Quizás fue porque Noctis desapareció en el momento en que saludó a Ignis y a Marilynn, o quizás fue que la fiesta estaba destinada al desastre, de lo cual Ignis estaba inseguro. Lo que sí sabía, era que el cuello de su traje le picaba en la nuca, y ya se quería ir.

"Ignis, voy a buscar al príncipe Noctis. Sólo déjame ver qué puedo hacer". Ella le apoyó las manos en el brazo, y él pudo notar que ella contenía un temblor.

"Sabes que no puedo detenerte cuando te has decidido. Pero… por favor, sé consciente de sus fallas". Era cierto, podía haber intentado durante cien años, y no haber podido hacerla ceder en su intento.

Y, aun así, cuando se refería a su padre, ella no era más que una niña que hacía sonar sus tacones. Era la hija de su padre, una nenita de papá que sólo quería hacerlo feliz… e Ignis nunca se atrevería a oponerse a la voluntad de su propio padre.

Marilynn intentó sonreír, pero pareció más una mueca. Envolvió el velo azul sobre su cuerpo, y enderezó su gesto. "Suenas un poco como yo. Y creo que precisaré tanta suerte como pueda conseguir. Si no me encuentras en un par de horas, asume que he sido decapitada por traición". Consiguió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, pero sólo logró que el ceño de Ignis se frunciera aún más.

"Él _es_ bueno, Marilynn. Pero está herido, muy en el sentido que todos entendemos."

Ella hizo una pausa. "¿Le dijiste sobre lo que sientes?"

Él apartó la mirada, y eso pareció decirlo todo.

"Lo que pensé. Quizás, las cosas serían mejor si los dos se atrevieran a conversarlo. Las cosas pueden no ser perfectas en mi propia relación, pero al menos hay confianza. Al menos… al menos los dos sabemos qué va a pasar."

Oh sí, el Guja. Ignis intentó evocar el rostro de ese hombre, y, considerando los cientos de veces que ya lo había visto, todavía le resultaba difícil recordar cómo se veía. De todas maneras, el hombre siempre prefería ponerse la capucha y mantener la cabeza baja.

Era más fácil pensar en un hombre sin rostro, que en la cruda y aterradora realidad de lo que enfrentarían en ese momento. Era más simple asumir que el otro era sólo una sombra… para Ignis, lidiar con sus emociones bastaba: su cajita estaba llena, y se estaba complicando agregar más cosas. Sin embargo, parte de Ignis deseaba preguntarle sobre su Guja. No era justo que ella tuviera que lidiar con Noctis, cuando él ni podía quitarle un poco de peso a los hombros a ella.

"¿Cómo maneja la situación?"

Marilynn hizo un encogimiento nada elegante, y se quitó el cabello del rostro. "Tan bien como puede esperarse". No lo miró. "No proviene de nuestro ambiente. Es… es mucho más duro para él". Ella jugueteó con el mechón, antes de soltar un ligero resoplido. "Cree que deberíamos escaparnos, e irnos a vivir juntos. Le dije que era una absoluta tontería, y que miró demasiadas películas de niño."

Marilynn se volvió a mirar a Ignis. "A lo mejor, debería."

Él se acomodó los lentes. No se atrevió a responderle.

Ella soltó una risita, y descruzó los brazos, asintiendo levemente. "Si lo encuentras… sé amable."

"Y tú también."

Ignis la observó partir, con el vestido brillando en la tenue luz de los candelabros que decoraban las paredes para la ocasión. Bajo esa luz parecía un fantasma, el balanceo de la tela era un recordatorio de los pasados.

Ignis miró en derredor de la pequeña antecámara, notando el aire frio que soplaba desde una ventana abierta. Se preguntó cuán lejos su voz podía viajar por el aire, y se aguantó las ganas de gritar, hasta que algo le gritara en respuesta.

Noctis era… Noctis. Era injusto y frio, pero esa era la manera en que Noctis ocultaba sus sentimientos desde que eran niños. E Ignis sabía que él no cambiaría nada en él. Jamás se atrevería a cambiar nada del príncipe heredero, porque hacerlo significaría un flaco servicio.

Sin embargo, en ocasiones como esta, Ignis deseaba que hubiera un botón mágico que pudiera tocar y que arreglara las cosas, que cambiara el futuro y el pasado, que hiciera que no estuvieran en las incómodas situaciones que enfrentaban ahora… o, sino, que pudieran vivir en una realidad alternativa, que les permitiera libertad. Una en la que Ignis pudiera sentir la piel de sus manos, y distinguir la realidad de la fantasía.

Dio unos pasos y apoyó la mano sobre el marco de la ventana, inclinándose para tomar un poco del aire del jardín. No veía nada más que flores y el verde.

"¡Oye"

Y, por supuesto que Prompto interrumpiría el silencio. Siempre era Prompto.

Ignis se volvió a mirar al adolescente, y suspiró al ver el ridículo traje de monstruo. Claro que se veía bien hecho, e incluso la máscara tenía un brillo tan realista que hacía que se le erizara el cabello a Ignis, pero fue el rostro de pánico lo que en verdad lo puso en guardia.

"¿Qué es lo que hizo?"

"¡Ay hombre! Intenté detenerlo- te juro que, si sabía cuánto había tomado, nunca lo habría dejado solo. Pensé que necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas, dado que se molestó tanto cuando te vio con la condesa Marilynn. Digo, sabía que estaba borracho – ¡cualquiera podía notarlo! – pero ahora está colgando allí, y nadie lo puede hacer bajar, y creo que el rey desapareció, y Cor está teniendo un ataque, y Gladio - ¡Gladio me va a matar! ¡Si se muere, será mi culpa!"

Ignis dio un giro. "¿Se muere?"

Prompto tragó saliva.

"Explica tu elección de palabras. '¿ _Muere_?'"

"No… no es nada, solo un desliz…"

Ignis se volvió y caminó rápidamente hacia el rubio, y lo tomó del frente del disfraz. Aplastó al adolescente contra la pared, escuchando como la cabeza chocaba contra el mármol con un horrendo crujido.

"¡Ay, mierda! ¡Ig, eso _duele_!"

Pero Ignis no se sentía piadoso – no con la palabra muerte dicha con tanta simpleza. "Explícate, ahora."

"Él… estaba molesto, ¿sabes? Así que le dije que se calme y tome aire. Pero, cuando volví con un vaso de agua, ¡se había ido! Y entonces algunos de las gujas gritaban que Noctis había empezado a teletransportarse por las paredes, y ahora estaba en la cima de la Ciudadela, y que nadie lo podía hacer bajar". Prompto estiró una mano y se tocó la cabeza, encogiéndose. "Eso duele. Mucho". Había un rastro de sangre en las piedras tras su cabeza.

Ignis no soltó al joven. "¿Dónde está Gladio?"

Prompto bajó la mirada. "Intentando hablarle… es medio difícil con él tan arriba. Nadie puede llegar hasta ahí."

Ignis al fin lo soltó, y rápidamente buscó en su bolsillo una poción, para aplastarla contra el traje de Prompto, observando como la magia rápidamente recorría la piel del chico. No quiso golpearlo tan fuerte.

Pero Prompto no tuvo tiempo para agradecerle, ya que Ignis partió rápidamente por la Ciudadela. Siguió los sonidos de gritos, y se hizo más y más evidente de que algo no estaba bien, a medida que se acercaba al corredor del frente.

Había una pequeña multitud en la base de la Ciudadela, un ejército de gujas con sus kukris listos, preparados para usar sus armas para escalar un costado del edificio y proteger al príncipe heredero.

Y sí, ahí estaba él – apoyándose sentado sobre una espada gigante, a cientos de metros por encima del suelo. Ignis sabía que había practicado la teletransportación con Gladio, pero nunca había llegado tan alto. Era peligroso, y el rey había puesto un veto con ciertas normas del uso de la transportación, hasta que Noctis aprendiera a descender apropiadamente. A pesar de que había nacido con esa innata habilidad gracias a la herencia de los Lucis, eso no significaba que fuera bueno en ella.

Ignis miró a los aterrados asistentes de la fiesta, hasta que sus ojos hallaron a Gladio en el sitio en que Noctis aterrizaría, si el adolescente perdía agarre, o su habilidad se desvanecía.

Gladio se veía preocupado. No era algo reconfortante, dado que el escudo no mostraba más emociones que hambre y fastidio, y, ocasionalmente, permitía que su lado más alegre se mostrara. Sin embargo, ahí estaba parado, con el ceño fruncido por una gran preocupación – la suficiente como para hacerse arrugas.

"¿Qué, en nombre de Etro, está pensando?", preguntó Ignis, mientras empujaba a un ignorante asistente. ¿Por qué las gujas no habían hecho que la gente regresara a sus casas? No iba a ser motivo de que el rey estuviera contento con ellos cuando llegara la mañana. Esto era su culpa.

No.

Esto era culpa de él.

"¡Noctis!", gritó Ignis, pero sabía de qué no había forma en que su voz llegara tan alto. "¡Ven aquí abajo!"

"No te puede oír, Ig. Mierda."

El consejero miró a Gladio. "Ya _lo_ sé". Tomó aire. "¿Dónde está Cor? Tal vez sea el único que pueda hacerlo bajar."

"No está aquí."

"Bueno, alguien debería ir a buscarlo", gruñó Ignis, mientras se quitaba la capa y se la colgaba del brazo. "¿Cómo es que sigue ahí arriba? Ya debería haberse caído… su magia todavía es precaria."

"Su padre le dio una Medalla de Resistencia… hay probabilidades de que se quede ahí arriba hasta que se ponga sobrio o-"

"Se caiga", le cortó Ignis. Miró la espada y la luz azul en el cielo "No podemos dejar que eso pase."

"Sí, ni de broma", masculló Gladio, y se agarró la cabeza. "Tenemos que sacar a esta gente de aquí."

Tenía razón. Lo último que Ignis precisaba era más escenas provocadas por un Noctis ebrio. Ya iban a tener bastantes problemas para evitar que los periódicos no lo publicaran. Sin embargo, si era honesto consigo mismo, no le importaba lo que pasara en la mañana, mientras Noctis estuviera con los pies en el suelo… con preferencia del resto de su cuerpo.

"Hazlo, Gladio". Ignis alzó la mirada, y lentamente siguió el contorno, contando las ventanas. Trece, catorce, quince, dieciséis… "Voy a hallar la manera de bajarlo."

Sintió la mirada de Gladio encima, pero siguió contando. No había suficiente tiempo que perder. Veintiuno, treinta, treinta y uno…

Noctis trastabilló sobre su espada, y el estómago de Ignis pareció salírsele.

"Quédate quieto, Noctis", murmuró. Era inútil gritarle, dado que Noctis estaba a cincuenta y cuatro pisos de altura, y sólo un dios conseguiría hacer que su voz le llegara. Aun así, esperaba que Noctis comprendiera…

Ignis salió corriendo, pasando la docena de gujas que ahora escoltaban presurosamente a los visitantes. Llegó a los corredores, hallando gente corriendo hacia las salidas, en lugar de seguirlo. Consiguió llegar al ascensor, pero, cuando se cerraron las puertas, sintió el cuerpo debilitársele. Todo su cuerpo parecía haber perdido el control, y se descubrió en el suelo, con la cabeza contra la pared.

El ascenso al piso 54 de la Torre Este fue el más largo que Ignis haya experimentado: el mundo entero podía haber pasado delante de sus ojos mucho más rápido de lo que le llevó al ascensor subir hasta donde Noctis colgaba de la Ciudadela, suspendido a cientos de pies sobre el piso. Era como si los dioses mismos se burlaran de él: era su culpa, después de todo. Había sido ingenuo y egoísta con Noctis. Había intentado tomar más de lo que merecía, intentado no romper promesas a sí mismo, o a su prometida; en cambio, sólo consiguió herir a su príncipe.

Sabía que eso lo lastimaría, y, sin embargo, lo hizo. ¿Qué había de leal en herir a la única persona que le importaba en todo Eos?

Se tiró del cuello, sintiendo la rígida seda negra ahogarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan bien hecho, tan suave y delicado, se sintiera como fuego contra la piel – como cientos de hormigas caminarle y morderle?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños, llevando una mano al mármol del piso.

Alzó la mirada y miró los números que lentamente cambiaban, y se descubrió forzándose a pararse, las uñas clavándose contra el mármol, deslizándose entre las uniones, consiguiendo agarre para las uñas, pero nada más.

Él no era _débil_.

No lo era.

Esto nada tenía que ver con debilidades, esto era entregarse a las emociones que sabía que no tenía derecho a sentir. Era simple y puro egoísmo.

E Ignis era, por sobre todo, egoísta.

Apartó el sentimiento dentro de su caja secreta de pensamientos, esos por los que el rey lo hubiera mandado al exilio, esos que destruirían a Noctis y a él… que podrían destruir su reino.

El Reino. Lucis.

El imperio de la muerte, envuelto en negro y oculto del resto del mundo… la única magia que pervivía en un mundo de maquinarias.

Era algo taladrado en sus cabezas desde que eran meros niños. El imperio pervivía sobre los huesos y la sangre de la realeza Caelum. Por la prosperidad debía pagarse un precio, que era diferente para cada rey y reina de Lucis, y era una historia que se narraba como un mito, pero se la conocía como una profecía.

Ninguno de los sentados en el trono tendría un reinado feliz. Ninguno. La familia real estaba condenada, maldecida con muertes y obscuridad, sin embargo, era capaz de forjar un futuro a través de la miseria y la noche perpetua.

El Rey Regis había perdido a su esposa por la Plaga de las Estrellas. El Rey de la Katana, cuyo nombre se había perdido en el tiempo, también perdió a su joven esposa tras el nacimiento de su único hijo. El Rey del Cetro, llevó a su Oráculo a la muerte y se hizo ermitaño, ocultándose hasta el final de sus días. La Reina de la Estrella, cuyas cinco hijas fueron masacradas por la mano de su esposo, una bestia de Niflheim que perdió la cordura, y luego la cabeza, había sido un relato que Ignis escuchó, así como otros niños oían cuentos para dormirse.

Del linaje de Lucis no provenía ninguna historia feliz.

Y, Ignis lo sabía, si eso significaba que debía renunciar a su felicidad para evitar que algo peor le ocurriera a su príncipe, que así fuera. Si iba a estar atado a alguien que nunca podría amar en verdad, lo haría con gusto, mientras eso significara que Noctis viviera una larga y fructífera vida.

¿Era peor haber amado y perdido, que nunca haberlo hecho?

Ignis creía en que era mucho peor haber amado y provocado un daño, en vez de haberse mordido la lengua hasta sangrar.

Consiguió ponerse de rodillas, luego de pie, antes de que el ascensor alcanzara el piso 54, y rápidamente se acomodó la camisa negra, aunque no sabía el porqué de esa acción. Era algo que lo reconfortaba, algo que le recordaba tiempos mejores. Tiempos en que el Príncipe Heredero no colgaba de una espada gigante encima de su ciudad, sólo porque Ignis trajo a su prometida a la fiesta.

Rápidamente fue a las ventanas del lado este, pasado una docena hasta que llegó a un área de la pared con la piedra partida y el aullido del viento.

"¡Noctis!", gritó por encima del viento, sintiendo el frio viento de octubre contra la cara. Si solo ese hueco se sentía así, ¿cómo estaría pasándolo Noctis? El viento solo podía ponerse peor…

Rápidamente fue a la ventana más cercana y buscó un pestillo, aunque sabía que las únicas ventanas que podían abrirse terminaban en el piso quince, donde estaba la Sala del Trono del Rey.

Era consciente de que debía ser más cuidadoso, pero sólo logró cubrirse el puño con la manga, antes de atravesar el cristal.

Se arrepintió de su decisión de inmediato mientras unos pocos cristales se le metían en los nudillos, y rápidamente retiró la mano, para mirar el salón vacío en busca de ayuda. Aquí arriba, y lo sabía, había cuartos solo con estantes llenos de libros viejos y papales que a nadie le interesaba leer u organizar. Cada piso estaba dedicado a un tema distinto, una letra distinta, a veces por color o tamaño del texto – las Reglas del Pasado tenían cierto aire a un rudimentario sentido del humor en torturar a sus descendientes.

Ignis miró otra vez a la ventana, encogiéndose cuando su mano latió. "¿Noctis?"

Oyó algo al otro lado, aunque no estuvo seguro de si fue una risa o un grito.

Mirando otra vez someramente el cuarto, se agachó y se quitó el zapato – lo que consideró debió haber usado en lugar de su puño – y empleó el taco para romper el cristal que quedaba en el marco de la ventana. Sacó lo suficiente como para asomar sin peligro la cabeza y ver que si - ahí estaba él, temblando y mirando por encima de todo Insomnia, con el negro cabello agitándose alrededor de su rostro como un huracán.

"Su alteza – Noctis-", le llamó, esperando que el otro le oyera.

Ignis no hizo ningún movimiento veloz, consciente del precario borde en que Noctis estaba. Lo último que quería era hacer que el nervioso y bebido príncipe perdiera el balance. Ahora, cuando estaba tan cerca… Ignis casi podía tocarlo.

"¡Noctis!", lo volvió a llamar.

No estuvo seguro de si su voz llegó a Noctis, o si fue otra cosa – quizás la luz de los botones de su camisa, o el ruido del cristal roto, pero pudo ver la temblorosa cara de Noctis mirarlo, los labios azules. Tenía los brazos rodeándole el cuerpo, la fina tela de algodón de la camisa no lo abrigaba del viento. La chalina verde había evitado salir volando, lo que Ignis agradecía – no estaba seguro de cuanto alcohol había bebido Noctis, y si el chico de cabellos negros habría intentado recuperarla. Lo último que deseaba era verlo caer por alguna tontería de borracho.

Los ojos de Noctis parecían un poco más sobrios que antes – sin duda, el colgar de un lado de la Ciudadela lo había causado. Intentó gritarle algo, pero el aullido del viento les ensordecía.

Ignis bajó el zapato, oyéndolo chocar contra el suelo detrás de él, y luego puso la capa negra sobre la ventana rota. Se inclinó adelante, y dejó que su mano se alargara hasta Noctis. No era la que sangraba, porque algo resbaladizo entre sus pieles era lo último que Ignis quería. Si dejaba caer a Noctis… tragó saliva, para quitarse el nudo de la garganta.

"Su alteza – Noctis. Por favor". Deseó que su rostro pudiera reflejar la desesperación y miedo que sentía, ya que ver a Noctis ladear sobre la espada gigante lo hacía sentirse así, tan nervioso. Solo sentado allí…

Noctis dijo algo que fue devorado por el viento, pero, tímidamente alargó la mano a Ignis.

Cuando sintió la mano de Noctis en la suya, Ignis apretó el agarre tanto como pudo, y dobló las piernas. Deseó poder gritarle algo a Noctis, pero sabía de qué era una pérdida del aliento que necesitaba para subir al príncipe.

Y era aterrador, sentir esos fríos dedos bajo los suyos, saber cuán alta era la caída. Cincuenta y cuatro pisos… no iba a quedar nada de Noctis si lo soltaba.

El príncipe pareció recuperarse lo bastante como para darse cuenta del predicamento, y, cuando Ignis le asintió rápidamente, Noctis fue capaz de tirarse contra la ventana casi por sí mismo. La espada gigante brilló en azul, e Ignis llevó la mano herida a la espalda de Noctis. Su otra mano quedo atrapada entre los dos, cerrada tan fuerte sobre la del príncipe, que era seguro que tendría moretones en la mañana. No podía hallar vergüenza dentro de sí en haberle puesto encima las manos al príncipe, porque ahora podía oler la colonia de Noctis y el alcohol de su disfraz.

Estaba tibio y entero.

"Ig – _mierda_ ", suspiró Noctis en su oído, mientras Ignis lo ayudaba a cruzar la ventana. La capa que había ayudado a proteger el estómago de Noctis terminó pateada a un lado. Los dos habían terminado de lado sobre el piso, en una mezcla de ropas y miembros. A Ignis le importaba un comino, porque, aparte del shock por el frio, el príncipe estaba bien.

Estaba bien.

"¿Qué demonios pensabas – qué, en nombre de los cielos, pensabas?". Ignis soltó la muñeca de Noctis, y tomó el rostro del príncipe entre sus dedos, observando la sangre pintar de rojo la mejilla del joven. "Pudiste – pudiste haber caído."

 ** _Pudiste haber muerto._**

Pero Ignis apenas podía pensar las palabras, y menos decirlas.

"Yo – me la crucé. Estaba… estaba tan enojado", murmuró Noctis, la voz temblorosa, e Ignis no sabía si era por la adrenalina o por el miedo. "Sólo quería alejarme de ella."

Marilynn.

"Es mi culpa, Noctis. Permití que ella fuera a buscarte. Pensé que podría hablarte acerca de…"

Acerca del dolor de las obligaciones. De la promesa de sus familias.

Del destino, escrito en las estrellas.

Pero Noctis sólo lo miraba, con los ojos azules muy abiertos. "Ig – Ignis. Estas… estás…"

Ah, la sangre. Claro que Noctis se daría cuenta de la sangre en su mano, que ahora le manchaba la mejilla. Era algo torpe e ingenuo de parte de Ignis tocar al príncipe de forma tan íntima, el permitir que su sangre tocara la piel del príncipe.

Sin embargo, eso no pareció ser un problema, mientras Noctis se inclinaba hacia delante y tímidamente pasaba los dedos por las mejillas de Ignis.

Ni se había percatado de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

Noctis se acercó y dejó que sus labios se apoyaran sobre la mejilla izquierda, luego dejó que su boca recorriera la piel de Ignis, cruzara por encima de la nariz y bajara a la mejilla derecha. Ignis debió haberlo detenido: sabía que eso estaba mal, que eso estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Si se dejaban caer en este agujero de conejo, no iba a haber manera de regresar al pasado… había luchado tanto contra ello, y sin embargo…

Cuando Noctis apoyó los labios contra los de Ignis, se permitió ser egoísta. Todo lo que podía hacer era respirar el olor al alcohol y el profundo almizcle que, sabía, sólo pertenecía a Noctis.

El príncipe estaba borracho, esto estaba mal. Tenía que apartarse.

Se iba a casar.

Y, sin embargo, Ignis se descubrió llevando la mano al cabello color medianoche del príncipe. Le dolió cuando parte del gel de cabello se le metió en las heridas de la mano, pero ni le importaban el dolor o la sangre en sus rostros, cuando la boca de Noctis estaba contra la suya. Había soñado con este momento durante años, desde la primera vez en que notó cómo el cabello de Noctis parecía enmarcarle el rostro como una aureola, cómo el tono de su voz se agravó al llegar a la pubertad, haciéndolo sonar mucho más principesco, más como un rey. Era la forma en la que se movía, en la forma en que el aire se movía y se doblaba a su voluntad. Noctis era las estrellas fugaces en el cielo, e Ignis no podía negarlo.

Había amado al príncipe, lo había amado con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Había amado a Noctis desde que apenas eran niños, y, ahora, lo amaba mucho más.

El tiempo le había entregado al Príncipe, y el tiempo le entregaría al Rey.

Y, en ese momento, cuando sus bocas y lenguas bailaban una contra la otra, Ignis no podía lamentar el destino de Noctis, porque sabía cuál era. Ignis desposaría a Marilynn, y Noctis a alguien que le diera hijos Lucianos. Y, a pesar de que el dolor era enorme, nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánto de su espíritu le había faltado.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Ignis atrajo la cabeza de Noctis contra el hombro, haciendo que su nariz se apoyara contra la oreja del príncipe.

"Lo siento. Por favor, Noctis, por favor, perdóname."

Y, por primera vez en lo que pareció una eternidad, Ignis no se guardó los sentimientos en aquella caja secreta.

"No… la culpa es mía, Ig. Yo debería disculparme. Era un tonto disfraz … sólo un disfraz estúpido."

Pero Ignis no quería oír la disculpa de Noctis, y se descubrió inclinándose para besarlo otra vez. Se sentía… se sentía bien.

"No era un tonto disfraz. No para mí."

* * *

El rey Regis estuvo furioso tras, encontrarlos tiempo después, luego de que Ignis hubo limpiado la mayor parte de la sangre del rostro del joven. Había esperado poder colar a Noct en su vieja habitación antes de que el rey los encontrara, pero el rey Regis, Cor y Clarus los encontraron mucho antes de lo que le hubiera gustado… y, ciertamente, más de lo que Noctis hubiera preferido.

El rey le agradeció a Ignis, aunque por cual motivo, el consejero estaba inseguro… ¿de salvar al príncipe de caerse a su muerte? No había duda. Pero Ignis se preguntó si el rey podía ver la culpa escrita en su cara, tatuada en la piel de su frente. Él y Noctis habían ido más lejos de lo que debían. Los sentimientos entre ellos, no era lo correcto para un consejero enamorarse del Príncipe Heredero… y lo peor, era que Noctis… Noctis también lo amaba.

E Ignis sabía, lo había sabido, pero el haber unido sus labios en el frenesí de la vida y las emociones… había sellado su destino.

No había manera de echarse atrás, de olvidarse de la calidez de él, y había deseado más. Como el ciego que ve los colores por primera vez, Ignis era consciente de lo que siempre había sabido – que aceptar esos sentimientos que había ocultado cambiaria las cosas. Ya no sería capaz de volver a ocultarlos.

Era la peor cosa que podían haber hecho, e Ignis lo sabía. Era algo temerario y destructivo, que los había maldecido a los dos, porque amar y perder, era peor que nunca haberlo hecho. El dolor que ya conocía vendría de a oleadas después, y debería vivir con las consecuencias de esa noche…

Pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.


End file.
